Meditabitur Sapientiam
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Não existem casamentos felizes...


**Disclaimers:** Fushigi Yuugi pertence a Yuu Watase e licenciados. Todos os direitos reservados.

Essa história não segue uma cronologia exata. Pode tanto ser U.A. como não ser.  
Desejo-lhes uma boa leitura. E enjoy the reality.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MEDITABITUR SAPIENTIAM**  
_PETIT ANGE_

Não existem casamentos felizes. Os fios que constroem um casamento é o de domínio e o da submissão. Os papéis podem ser trocados, mas os fios sempre estarão lá. Um domina o outro, como condição da aliança.

Na época do casamento, eram dois jovens. Ele tinha uma educação ligeiramente melhor, e conseguiu uma posição de prestígio em uma empresa qualquer, enquanto ela conseguiu um cargo de secretária em outro lugar qualquer. Na realidade, o trabalho era para ocupá-la até que fosse mãe.

- Meu bem... - chama.

- O que foi? - responde, meio distraído.

- Acha que seremos sempre felizes? Assim, sempre felizes? - sua voz soava meio insegura.

- Claro que sim! - responde otimista. - Sempre nos amaremos. E enquanto nos amarmos, sempre seremos felizes, minha querida!

O amor e a paixão continuou queimando durante o casamento, e então, dois anos depois, nasceu o primeiro filho do casal.

- Veja, é nosso bebê! - ela chorava de alegria.

- Sim, querida! Nosso filho! Agora sim, somos uma família completa e feliz! - ele a abraça.

Então, ela vira mãe e esposa. Seu trabalho foi abandonado, e seu atual papel é cuidar da casa e da criança. Seu trabalho é o de um servidor doméstico, e suas condições são subalternas. O trabalho dele é considerado mais importante, porque é ele que traz o sustento da família.

Como está longe do local onde nasceu, os sucessos dele tornaram-se os sucessos dela, e os contatos sociais do marido tornaram-se os mesmos da esposa. A ele a sociedade e pessoas deram um status maior, e enquanto isso, o papel dela era o de tornar o lar, para ele, o mais confortável que ela pudesse.

Ela passava os dias no convívio com o filho e conversando com algumas vizinhas, presas na mesma teia matrimonial que ela.

- Homens... Quem os entende? - uma começa.

- Às vezes, me sinto muito incompreendida, sabe... - outra suspira.

- Eles nunca se dão conta do nosso valor, do nosso suor... Sempre dizem que levamos uma vida de princesa, mas princesas não têm calos nas mãos... - suspira mais outra.

- É mesmo... - ela diz, abaixando a cabeça.

Quando o marido tem uma crise na empresa, aquela mesma crise torna-se a crise da família toda. Podem ver: há um membro dominante e outro submisso. Ela só espelhou-se nos relacionamentos anteriores, no que viu por aí. A dependência do marido apenas substituiu a dependência em relação à sua família. Quanto a ele, sempre procurou uma mulher delicada, de fala mansa, que reforçasse a idéia que era ele o provedor da comida e o membro dominante.

Sete anos de casamento. Uma crise.

Ela finalmente começou a sentir-se sem importância, presa em uma armadilha desgraçada, descontente e sem importância, porque não está dando uma contribuição significativa.

Ele encoraja-a a ser mais ela mesma, a ser mais positiva, a conduzir sua própria vida e parar de sentir pena de si própria. Em um determinado momento, disse até que a protegeria e ajudaria. Aquilo entrou em conflito, internamente, com o que ele queria antes de casar-se.

- Se você quer trabalhar, por que não procura um emprego? - pergunta.

Ele a encorajou a procurar novos atrativos, novos horizontes, e a parar de ser tão piegas. Resumindo: encorajou-a a ser algo diferente daquele ser com quem ele se casou. Aquela coisa submissa e doméstica. Até ali, ela sempre achou que qualquer infelicidade que o marido sentia era sua culpa.

- Onde foi que eu errei...? - perguntava a si mesma sempre.

Se ele estivesse infeliz ou frustrado, ela acha que não estava sendo como deveria ser, ou que não era mais tão bonita quanto antes. A esposa submissa recai em seu estado de espírito subserviente e pensa que todos os problemas do esposo estão na pessoa dela.

Enquanto isso, ele anda muito ocupado com promoções de empregos, contatos sociais e profissionais. Está fazendo carreira e uma esposa lamurienta não é o que quer agora. Em razão disso, ele anda falando com muitas pessoas, ao contrário da esposa submissa, e sua vida está passando por uma mudança. Tornou-se mais positivo, exigente e intolerante com fraquezas alheias, inclusive em sua família.

- Controle-se, meu bem! - ele fala a ela.

- Sim... - ela simplesmente murmura. - Você tem razão...

Enquanto ele procurava novos estímulos, com novas pessoas e mulheres, ela começa algumas atividades. Começa a estudar de novo, e estuda a possibilidade de trabalhos de caridade. As ativivades dela sempre entusiasticamente apoiadas pelo marido.

Ela começou a ter novas perspectivas de seu comportamento. Vê a submissão como algo que escolheu a vida toda, e não apenas no casamento. Seu comportamento de procura de aprovação foi desafiado e ela começa a eliminar todas as dependências suas no mundo, inclusive a de seus pais e seu irmão, seu marido, seus amigos e até seu filho.

Começa a ganhar auto-confiança e a enfrentar o marido dominador e pára de aceitar todo o tratamento injusto que recebeu todos aqueles anos. Exige igualdade, estava cansada de ser tratada como mera escrava. Começa a se apoderar do poder que descobre, e exige a partilha das atividades domésticas, inclusive em cuidar da criança.

Porém, esse raciocínio e essa nova força não são aceitadas por ele. Ele se sente ameaçado e a ansiedade penetra-lhe por todo o corpo. A coisa que menos faz falta é uma esposa rebelde, embora ele veja que a encorajou muito até conseguir aquilo. Não esperava que fosse criar um monstro, muito menos que ela desafiasse sua supremacia já instalada no lar.

- Você não tem que trabalhar nem nada! Só tem que cuidar da casa e ser a mãe de seu filho! - ele fala, alterado. Tenta a culpa. - As crianças vão sofrer. Não posso ter esse aborrecimento...

A ameaçou de divórcio. De suicídio. De tudo. A esposa pensa:

- Céus! Quase destruí tudo! - e volta ao papel de submissão.

A pesada dose de domínio a fez relembrar qual era o seu lugar. Mas ela se recusa a regredir, e agora o casamento está ameaçado. Ela continua a se rebelar, e o marido, que precisa de alguém para dominar, começa a procurar amantes mais jovens, namoradas.

E então ele a encontra. A esposa e filho a vêem. E tudo acaba.

- Tem certeza de que quer assinar este papel? - pergunta um terceiro homem, de voz grossa.

- Absoluta. - ela pega a caneta e assina na linha pontilhada.

- Por favor, assine você também, senhor. - ele dá a caneta ao esposo.

- Sim. - ele também assina.

Um longo silêncio é estabelecido, enquanto os três olham-se com olhares individuais e com nada mais senão formalidade.

- Miaka Yuuki, Taka Sukunami... A partir de agora, estão divorciados. - ele declara.

Não existem casamentos felizes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nota: Meditabitur Sapientiam - Anúncio da Sabedoria (retirado de "Lilium" - Elfen Lied)._

_Dependência psicológica e crise matrimonial.  
Isso não faz parte da nossa realidade? Tão puramente da nossa realidade?_

_Pronto! Já podem responderem e apedrejarem esta autora agora. u.u_


End file.
